


You're Alive

by PeachyWoNiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyWoNiu/pseuds/PeachyWoNiu
Summary: It's been a while since I wrote straight-up smut! It's long overdue. And shameless. ;PEnjoy Dean surrendering to his drunken desires a few days before the New Year!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	You're Alive

The arm wrapped around Dean’s waist tightened as Sam struggled to get the shorter of the two to stand on his feet. With a frustrated grunt he grumbled, “C’mon, Dean. Help me out here.”

Blinking, Dean tried to do as much, but found that his boots were like cement blocks strapped to his feet. It ended up making the trek across the ice-slick parking lot that much more difficult. Sam grumbled in annoyance, securing fistfuls of his brother’s jacket as he heaved him along, careful to avoid patches of slick snow. The pair staggered up to the Impala just as Dean started complaining about not wanting to leave.

Huffing, Sam slammed his drunk brother’s body up against the car and dug around for the keys. Dean swatted at his hands and whined, “You’re not driving my car.”

“Yeah, well, _you_ sure as hell aren’t.” Sam grumbled. “You’d probably break a breathalyzer...”

“It’s the holidays…Scrooge.”

Hazel eyes rolled in their sockets at the slurred insult. It wasn’t Christmas anymore.

Eventually, Sam managed to wrestle the keys from Dean’s pocket. The older of the two muttered weak expletives as Sam opened the door, shoved him in and strode around to the driver’s seat. As the younger Winchester pulled out onto the deserted road, he wondered when the last time Dean had let loose like this. Years. Normally he would drink cheap whiskey or beer in the bunker and pass out in an arm chair or his room.

_So, what set him off_? He wondered, glancing at the blonde slumped over in the seat next to him.

Castiel had been brought back from the dead. Jack was now a thing. Mom was trapped in Apocalypse World. Lucifer and Michael were around somewhere; plotting. Something else was probably lurking, waiting for its chance to kill the Winchesters. Sam only had to throw a dart and he would hit a number of problems.

The tires snagged a rogue pothole Sam was too distracted to see coming, causing the occupants inside to jostle. Dean groaned, shutting his eyes as he clutched his stomach.

“Hey,” Sam called, reaching over to shake Dean’s shoulder. “You’ll kill me if you throw up in your own car, so don’t.”

About thirty minutes later, Sam pulled up at the bunker. Dean had sobered up a bit. Enough to see only one Sammy instead of two and to start feeling the inevitable emergence of a hangover. His legs were a different story. The older Winchester attempted getting out of the car before Sam could make it around to help. As soon as his boots hit the dirt, his vision tilted and he went down hard onto all fours.

Struggling to keep his center of gravity, Dean sat breathing heavily. He could hear Sam calling his name, but then the familiar low gravel of Castiel’s voice broke through. There was a hand on his shoulder in the next second. Reaching blindly with one hand, he tried pushing the angel away but found that instead his hand was caught and held gently. Sluggishly, Dean looked up and was met with Castiel’s blue orbs that looked inky black in the light of the stars.

Dean felt his cheeks warm and his stomach clench.

Getting a firm grip on the drunk Winchester, Castiel turned to Sam standing close by and asked, “Where did you find him?”

“At the bar in town,” Sam answered sarcastically. “Taking advantage of post-Christmas cheer.”

Castiel nodded absently, tugging Dean to his feet. The two sober ones ignored the nonsensical mutterings of the blonde between them and concentrated on getting inside as quickly as possible. Luckily there was no vomiting or falling. Once down the stairs, Sam helped guide Dean’s limp body into one of the library chairs. He groaned and put his head on his arms.

Sam looked down at him and shook his head before turning to Castiel, “Can you watch him? I got a call from a hunter on the way out asking for some help with a vamp.”

Castiel nodded then asked, “Where?”

“Close,” Sam answered, moving to the duffel bag on one of the nearby tables. “Two towns away in a place called Redbluff. Should be back in a couple days.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for Dean to sober up and join you?”

Sam peered down at Dean lightly snoring and muttered, “He’s been acting weird lately. I think I’m going to give him some space. Don’t worry, Cas. I’ll be back.”

Castiel didn’t look happy. His expression never really changed much but Sam could tell he was worried by how he looked away and his hands clenched into loose fists at his side. Sam wondered if Dean noticed these things about their friend too.

“Why don’t I take Jack?” Sam offered. “He did well on the last case. This would be good practice.”

“I don’t think –” Cas started, but was interrupted by the Nephilim calling over from the doorway, “I want to go! I’ve been doing some research and I know how to kill vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, w–”

“Perfect!” Sam cut in, sparing them all from the undoubtedly lengthy list. “Go and pack a bag and meet back here in five.”

Jack grinned excitedly but paused, looking to Castiel for the final say. The dark-haired angel studied the Nephilim for a moment, struggling with the idea of not being there to protect him. Eventually, Castiel gave a small nod of approval. Jack’s grin grew even wider before he disappeared down the hall.

After gathering up all the gear he would need, Sam walked over to his brother, clapped him on the shoulder and said loudly, “Feel better, Dean!”

The older Winchester groaned at the sudden assault on his sensitive ears but grumbled his acknowledgment.

Sam smirked and stepped over to Castiel. “Would you mind getting him in bed? Maybe getting him to drink some water too?”

Castiel nodded. Jack glanced curiously at the top of Dean’s blonde head and asked, “What’s wrong with him? Is he sick?”

“In a way,” Sam answered evasively.

“I can heal him if you –” Jack started, extending his hand before being cut off.

“That’s okay, this is uh, this is one of those times where it’s better to let Dean sleep in the bed he made.” Sam said, sharing a look with Castiel.

Jack’s brows scrunched up in confusion at the metaphor, but didn’t question it for too long as Sam clapped him on the shoulder and led him toward the stairs. The pair waved to Castiel as they left. As soon as the metal door clanged shut behind them, the dark-haired angel quietly turned to the unconscious man at the table.

Ever since coming back from The Empty, Castiel had wondered about Dean. After the older Winchester embraced him and brought him back to the bunker, they’d gone out on hunts together just as they had before. Dean acted just like he usually did, perhaps too much so. But it was the small things that Castiel noticed as off. Dean seemed like he was holding back under all the bravado. Whenever Castiel touched him, Dean would pull away as soon as he could. Whenever they spoke, Dean wouldn’t quite meet his eyes. And so on.

“Dean,” Castiel said after letting out a small sigh. “You should get in bed.”

Only a tired grumble answered him.

Castiel went to his side and carefully helped him stand. Dean’s eyes remained closed, but he didn’t fight the angel as he was led out of the library. When they were in the hall, Dean’s head rolled on his neck and landed on the other’s shoulder. Looking down, Castiel got a close up of Dean’s freckled face inches from his own.

He licked his chapped lips and continued leading the drunk man.

Once inside, he set Dean down and guided his head back onto the pillow. Soft snores rose up as Castiel stepped away, studying him. He looked younger, less troubled when he slept. The angel liked seeing him like this.

Cas remembered Sam telling him to give his brother water, so he went and got a full glass from the kitchen. Dean hadn’t moved, but Castiel immediately spotted the crease of worry and light sheen of sweat on his brow. He was having a nightmare.

“Dean,” Cas called, setting the glass down as he sat on the bed. “Wake up.”

“Ngh…Cas…” the Winchester whispered; voice tight and strained.

“I’m here, Dean.” Castiel answered, gripping Dean’s shoulder above the mark that he had left so many years ago.

It took a few more coaxing words from the angel, but finally, Dean’s eyes fluttered open. They shimmered with a mournful pain. His mouth opened and closed as he looked blearily up into the angel’s concerned face. For a second it seemed like he didn’t believe that Castiel was there, and then relief flooded his features. He closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m so glad you’re alive, man…”

Castiel’s whole body stiffened as a familiar warmth spread throughout his body. He’d felt it before over the years, and each time he didn’t know what to do with it. This special…bond with Dean had been there since the beginning. Sam had never elicited anything like this from him. Which only further complicated the urges he was certain Dean would find unwelcome.

“Drink this.” Castiel commanded, slipping his hand behind Dean’s head.

The blonde didn’t resist being propped up, but he remained limp and refused to engage with the edge of the glass pressed to his lips. Water dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he groaned in protest. Castiel huffed and watched the liquid soak into the pillowcase under his friend’s head.

Setting Dean back, the angel took a swig of the water, determined to get the human to drink something. In one swift move, he placed his hands on either side of Dean’s head, leaned down and pressed their lips together. Dimly, Cas noted that Dean’s mouth tasted like whiskey and peanuts as he pushed his lips apart and slowly fed him the water. For a moment, Dean struggled weakly, his clumsy hands pushing against Cas’ chest. But once his brain caught up with what was happening, his fingers curled around Castiel’s coat and he started swallowing.

When it was all gone, Cas pulled back and took in another mouth-full of water. The angel paused as he set the cup back on the side table and looked down at the man beneath him. His green eyes were cracked open, looking up at him in question. Once again, the warmth swelled within Castiel and he had to force himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

Carefully, he lowered himself. To his surprise, Dean tilted his chin up to meet him this time.

When Castiel felt Dean’s lips move slightly against his own, his first instinct was to pull away. He had kissed before, so he recognized what the hunter was doing. And he understood too that Dean was drunk and therefore impressionable. Cas thought he may be mistaking his lips for a beautiful woman’s. But he found himself stopped by one of Dean’s hands snaking up and curling around the base of his neck, trapping him there. Only when the water was gone did they pull apart.

“Dean…?” Castiel asked.

His green eyes looked clearer as he lay gazing up at the dark-haired man above him. Scratching the tips of his fingers through the hairs at the base of Castiel’s neck he said breathlessly, “You’re alive.”

“Yes,” Castiel answered unsurely, suppressing the urge to shiver at the intimate touch.

Dean’s eyes looked clearer now that he’d ingested some non-alcoholic fluids, but he was obviously still drunk considering his words were slightly slurred.

“It was so messed up without you,” he murmured, grip tightening on Castiel’s coat. “I thought I’d never…never get to tell you…”

The blonde hunter bit his lip, wondering if telling his best friend was a good idea after all.

“Tell me what?” Cas asked, genuinely curious.

Whatever reservations Dean had about telling the man above him, they quickly disappeared as he felt the vibration of his voice run through his body as they lay practically chest to chest. His thoughts and inhibitions vanished as he pulled the angel down and crushed their lips together once again.

Castiel took in a startled breath as he felt Dean’s tongue slip expertly into his mouth. Once again, the urge to pull away surfaced, but he was powerless to act on it. Not with Dean holding on to him and doing what he was doing with his mouth. After a moment though, Dean unlocked their lips. He pulled Castiel close enough that their foreheads touched and he breathed, “I don’t know when I started wanting you. But I do. Every day.”

Castiel’s chest felt tight. This man, this righteous, good, man, wanted him. Him. A fallen angel. Someone undeserving of that kind of affection.

“Dean…you’re drunk –”

He was ignored. Dean tugged on his jacket, silently telling Castiel that he wanted him closer. Obediently, the angel went down on his elbows and positioned his lower body between Dean’s legs. As soon as their lower halves met, the pair made noises of surprise and pleasure. Castiel was shocked to find Dean already half hard which quickly caused his own erection to swell in response.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, the hand that had tugged on the angel’s coat sliding up and around, pressing him closer.

Castiel couldn’t think. He let his vessel’s natural instincts kick in as his desire blossomed like a flame. This time he was the one to initiate the kiss. Dean’s hips gyrated, rutting against the solid form of the angel. Their breathing became labored; hot and wanting. Castiel lifted himself enough to angle away from Dean, leaving room for him to run his palm greedily down Dean’s taught chest toward his belt.

Knowing where this was going, Dean let his head fall back and moaned. Castiel was completely taken. He’d never seen the older Winchester like this before. And he was the one eliciting such responses.

Making quick work of the belt, button, and zipper on the blonde’s jeans, Castiel plunged his hand under the fabric of Dean’s underwear and found his slightly pulsing shaft. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the flesh, Dean arched beneath him. Wrestling against the elastic, Castiel started pumping the quickly hardening erection, closely watching Dean’s face as he did.

At first the angel was completely taken by desire and lust as he stroked Dean. He relished the noises and movements coming from him. But then, when he ran his thumb across the tip of Dean’s swollen cock and his green eyes fluttered open, Castiel had a moment of realization. Dean was drunk. What if this was all a mistake?

His hand stilled and retracted, leaving Dean panting, chasing the feeling that was suddenly withdrawn from him. Their eyes met, and Castiel saw the silent question there. In answer, he reached up and pressed two fingers against Dean’s forehead. In a second, angelic power chased through the human’s body and removed the alcohol from his system. Castiel held his breath as he watched the clarity return to Dean’s eyes.

Flushed cheeks drained of color as the seconds ticked on. Dean licked his lips and muttered gruffly, “What’re you waiting for?”

“You…you want this? Still?” Castiel asked, taken aback.

Dean looked away as embarrassment set in. Clenching his jaw, he nodded.

That was all Castiel needed. In a flash his lips were attached to the exposed skin on Dean’s neck, sucking as his hand went back to its previous place. Dean’s breath hitched and once again his back arched. Castiel noted how much more reserved the hunter was now that he was aware of his actions. The angel took it as a challenge.

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, breath hot against the kiss mark he’d left. “You said you wanted me…tell me how.”

Green eyes met blue. For a second, Dean hesitated. Castiel could see him struggling with his vulnerability and immediately regretted pushing. To make sure he didn’t slip too far into self-doubt, Cas caught his mouth and kissed him slowly and tenderly. As apology, Castiel moved his hand from around Dean’s shaft to the edge of the blonde’s shirt and pushed it up, exposing midriff and then chest. Dean watched warily as Castiel lowered his head to one of the exposed nipples.

Dean stubbornly held back the noise of pleasure in his throat as the angel’s tongue lapped at the surprisingly sensitive flesh. Not many of the women that the blonde stud had been with ever played with his nipples. Those that did found that he enjoyed it very much.

Castiel moved so he was more securely between Dean’s legs and rolled his hips. This time Dean could not hold back from moaning. Something about Castiel taking charge was turning him on more than he thought it would. Cas continued playing with Dean’s now pert nipples before pulling back to admire the sight below him. He still couldn’t quite believe what was happening.

“What?” Dean asked defensively, voice slightly breathy.

“There is no other like you.” Cas replied, more to himself.

Dean could only feel and hear the beating of his heart in his ears as he warily waited for Castiel to do something. His whole body was frozen with embarrassment. But Castiel didn’t notice. He seemed lost in his own world as he carefully trailed his fingers down Dean’s chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. And then he was pushing against Dean’s jeans trying to get them off. Here Dean had the opportunity to back out, not that Cas was thinking of that. But it went through Dean’s mind.

_Am I ready for this? Whatever this is?_ He asked himself, struggling with the sight of the fallen angel tugging at his hips.

It was then that Castiel chose to look up and catch Dean’s eye. His dark blue eyes glistened with desire and happiness. Seeing that made Dean realize that he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the other look like that before. His insides melted and his jaw dropped open slightly.

Bracing himself on his forearms, he lifted his back enough for Castiel to slide his pants off. And not just his pants, but underwear too. Suddenly he was bare from the waist down and the fallen angel was staring at his erection in wonderment. A deep flush of embarrassment colored Dean’s chest, neck, and cheeks.

In an effort to keep his cool, he covered his face with an arm and grumbled, “Don’t just stare, man. Do something.”

Blinking, Castiel looked at Dean and grinned, “Sorry.”

The angel then removed his trench coat and blazer which caught Dean’s attention. The sound of fabric rustling made the human peer out from under his forearm. The erection laying against his stomach pulsed with refreshed desire as he watched Castiel hurriedly undoing his blue tie. Blue eyes noted the green ones watching him. Castiel’s movements slowed as he moved on to the buttons of his shirt.

“Fuck, Cas, just hurry up.” Dean panted, covering his eyes once again when he caught sight of the angel’s bare chest.

Castiel obliged, tossing the shirt away.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as Castiel’s hand gently cupped his balls and started rolling them around. The blonde jerked, reaching out the hand that wasn’t busy covering his face blindly until he connected with Cas’ thigh. Digging his dull nails into the fabric of the angel’s dress pants, Dean warned, “Dude, stop, I’m going to cum.”

“You’re giving me mixed signals, Dean.” Cas chastised, retracting his hand. “What do you want me to do.”

_Damn it_ , Dean thought, still unwilling to uncover his eyes. Tugging at the fabric of Cas’ pants in annoyance he grumbled, “Take these off.”

Suddenly Castiel’s presence was gone. Dean sat up, worrying that the angel was leaving. But when his eyes were uncovered, he saw Cas standing next to the bed working on undoing his pants. In a second, they were on the ground, leaving only boxers in their wake. Dean’s eyes immediately went to the erection straining against the white cotton.

_Holy shit, this is really happening_. He panicked, glancing at the dark-haired man’s face.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice, and went ahead with removing the final piece. Now completely bare, he knelt back on the bed and noted how stiff Dean’s body had become. Careful not to move too fast, he slowly slid between Dean’s legs coming nearly face to face now that the hunter was sitting up. Dean shivered when he felt their bare skin connect for the first time and then again when Castiel’s shaft rubbed up against his own.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, chest heaving. “I don’t know what I’m ready for.”

Pausing, Castiel processed Dean’s words and noted the way he wouldn’t quite meet his gaze. Dean was used to being in charge, being sure. But now he was showing his underbelly, his weakness. And Cas realized what an honor it was.

Reaching up, Castiel traced his fingers along Dean’s jaw and muttered, “We’ll go slow.”

Castiel marveled at the way the hunter trembled under his touch. Wanting more of a reaction, the angel slid his other hand around to the small of Dean’s back and pulled him even closer. Like he hoped, the shivering became more apparent. Instinctually, Cas rolled his hips rubbing their cocks together. Dean was still too embarrassed to look at the blue eyes drinking him in and decided to hide in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder, letting out a low groan of pleasure.

“You’re gonna have to if you keep doing that.”

Castiel chuckled, running the pads of his fingers up and down the back of Dean’s skull through the short hairs there. Dean shuddered again, providing them with another wave of stimulation to their erections.

The angel felt clumsy. He kept getting distracted by every noise and movement that the hunter clutching onto him was making. He knew exactly what to do with the green-eyed hunter. He had witnessed thousands of years of fornication of all kinds. The problem was that it was Dean. Everything he did was unique and new.

“You want me to shoot you?” Dean growled suddenly, his dull nails digging into Cas’ back and shoulder.

“No?” Castiel answered with a smile, resuming the grinding he’d ceased.

“Then stop – _ah_ – edging me, damn it.”

Castiel instantly wondered what kind of face Dean would make while orgasming. Wanting nothing more than to see that, Cas broke away, bracing himself on one elbow while he wrapped around both of their cocks with his other hand. He continued gyrating, pumping his dick through his hand and against Dean’s. The closest thing Dean thought it felt like was being inside the hot warmth of a woman, but somehow, he was also the woman. Was what he was feeling now close to what it felt like to be fucked?

Dean’s head dropped back as he moaned Castiel’s name long and slow.

The angel felt the hunter tense before the orgasm overtook him. The sight was incredible. Dean’s ribs flared as he took in a breath. At the same time his stomach muscles contracted and his hips jerked into Castiel’s hand.

After the first thrust, his full lips parted. One of his hands rose, running over his sweating face and into his hair, fisting it as though he felt like he needed something to ground himself as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His eyes were screwed shut. After the second thrust, his whole body convulsed and the first strand of white cum shot out, coating Castiel’s fingers. The third thrust, slicked by hot cum, elicited the most amazing moan. Dean’s load shot furthest at this moment, coating Castiel’s stomach in white.

“Fuck!” Dean groaned through clenched teeth, the darkness behind his eyelids lighting up with colors.

His body continued pumping into Castiel’s hand (who had stilled by this point, lost in watching the hunter climax) until he was spent. After the last bit of white was milked out of him, he collapsed back onto his pillow, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His eyelids were heavy, but he managed to open them and look at the angel staring.

“Did you…?” Dean asked breathlessly.

Castiel glanced down at their dicks still in his hand before meeting green eyes once again. He shook his head.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Castiel still replaying Dean’s orgasm face over and over in his mind, and Dean wondering if he was really about to ask Cas if they could fuck for real. Eventually, Dean sat up so he was face to face with the angel. He looked into Cas’ blue irises, thinking that he’d never seen them so close before. Strangely it comforted him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked into someone’s eyes so straightforwardly.

Without a word, Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ length. The dark-haired man gasped, one of his hands instantly going up to grip the shoulder with the mark he’d left. For a split second the hunter was afraid that it would be too foreign a sensation for him to handle. But then the soft skin on the shaft moved along with his grip. His did the same when he masturbated. Not so different.

The remnants of cum slicked up the erection, making Dean’s movements smooth. Castiel couldn’t help but close his eyes and pull Dean in. Their lips met feverishly, opening and closing as hot, wanton breath puffed out, warming their skin. Neither had kissed like that; dirty, sloppy, needy.

Castiel’s orgasm came without warning. He buried his head in Dean’s shoulder and groaned as his body stiffened. Dean kept pumping his hand, and soon, fresh warm ropes of cum shot out between them.

They sat, clutching each other, breathing heavily for what felt like hours.

“You alright?” Dean croaked; cheek still pressed against Cas’ shoulder.

Cas rumbled a content response.

“Fuck, man.” Dean continued. “That was… _something_.”

Castiel chuckled, finding the strength to push away from the hunter to look into his green eyes. It felt so close. So intimate. Dean suddenly felt his chest tighten with anxiety. Castiel seemed to notice. Looking pointedly between them he asked, “Do you regret it?”

_Do I_? Dean wondered. He’d just had sex of a sort, with a man. A _man_ he considered his best friend. The kind of mind-blowing sex that lived in legends and changed everything. His mind flashed to the brief thought he’d had earlier. Dean pictured Castiel between his legs, pressing his dick inside. He’d overheard people mentioning that it hurt, but in this fantasy it didn’t. It was incredible.

“I don’t know,” Dean mumbled cautiously, not breaking the locked-on look between them. “I just…I need to adjust.”

Castiel nodded in understanding, doing a good job of hiding his disappointment. Then, he stood and made his way over to the door. Dean’s gut clenched as he asked, “Where’re you going?”

The angel paused, completely naked, in the doorway. He turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde hunter and smiled softly, “To get something to clean us up.”

_I am not going to be taken care of like some princess_. Dean thought irritably, shooting to his feet.

“I’ll go too.”

Castiel blinked before eventually taking a step back to let Dean go first.

Once the pair were in the bathroom, Dean handed Castiel a towel and started wiping himself off. Glancing over at the angel from under his eyelashes, Dean continued to wonder about what this all meant. He worried that everything would change now. Did Cas expect them to kiss and date like a real couple would? Again, he didn’t know how to answer.

“Dean,” Cas mumbled, catching Dean’s attention. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Immediately Dean felt like he was a general and Cas was one of his soldiers following blindly. But then, the angel’s eyes caught the hunter’s and held his gaze. In them, Dean could see the seriousness. He wasn’t just saying that because he was doing what he thought Dean wanted. He genuinely cared.

“Okay…” Dean coughed, turning so Castiel wouldn’t see the splotchy heat spreading from his cheeks down his neck.

The angel smiled and finished cleaning off.

Both wondered about the New Year and what that meant for them and their family as they went back to Dean’s room and got dressed. Neither really knew what to say. That is, until Castiel draped his blazer and trench coat over his forearm and headed toward the door. Dean caught the movement just as he was pulling on his sweat pants and blurted, “Wait!”

The pair froze. Blue eyes turned to the blonde standing a few feet away and asked silently what he wanted.

“Don’t go yet.”

Both were surprised by this. But Castiel didn’t want to get his hopes up, so he waited for Dean to continue.

_Don’t make me say it_. Dean thought. _I want you to stay ‘cause I don’t want to be alone now…after…_

“It’s…cold.” Dean supplied lamely.

For a moment, the angel didn’t move. Dean shifted awkwardly under the unbroken gaze, glancing around before settling once again on the intense blue of Castiel’s eyes. Still without speaking, the dark-haired man calmly strode across the room, and laid his jackets at the foot of the bed. Then, he strode around to the other side and pulled down the covers.

A sense of calm came over Dean at that point. He watched Cas work quietly, appreciating the line of his lean muscles under his white button up. Once the fallen angel was situated on his back under the covers, looking up at Dean with questioning eyes, the hunter finally moved. Gingerly, he lowered himself into bed.

The sheets were cold but the two bodies lightly touching were electrified. For a while, Dean lay curled at the edge of the bed furthest from Cas. It reminded the angel of a cat. First, they test the environment, checking to make sure nothing will surprise them. Then, once they are comfortable, they move in closer and closer until eventually they are in your lap. When Castiel continued to remain still and calm, Dean rolled over and studied him, still keeping his distance.

“Son of a bitch,” he grumbled under his breath.

He shoved Cas’ shoulder, telling him silently to get on his side. Then, he slid up behind, pressing chest to back and let out a shaky sigh into the crook of the dark-haired man’s neck. He folded one of his arms across Castiel’s chest, and wound the other under Castiel’s neck.

Dean’s heart was hammering wildly in his chest. But still, Castiel did not speak. Just let out a sigh of his own, making the hairs on Dean’s arms stand on end. Suddenly Dean remembered the drunken nightmare Castiel had woken him from.

He was back at the cabin, staring down at the shadow of his best friend’s broken wings seared into the ground.

“I’m seriously glad you’re alive…” Dean whispered thickly, pulling the other tight against his chest and burying his head further in the crook of Cas’ neck.

Cas’ hand came up and found Dean’s shoulder. He squeezed gently, silently telling the other that he was there and didn’t plan on leaving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rusty on the smut. I'll have to change that and do more of these! *evil grin*  
> This story is a result of my little sister challenging me to write shorter chapters. I failed miserably writing this one (my sister said 3000 words). But I'm still going to try being less long-winded.   
> See you soon! ;P


End file.
